Viejos hábitos
by lentejoncita
Summary: Después de la vuelta de su marido Kalinda recae en los viejos hábitos. Después del final de la tercera temporada.


**Resumen:** Después de la vuelta de su marido Kalinda recae en los viejos hábitos  
**Disclaimer:** Estos personajes pertenecen a la CBS, para la cual me encantaría trabajar y así poder cambiar el rumbo que toman.  
**Rating:** K

**Spoilers:** Final de la Tercera temporada

**Viejos hábitos **

El portazo de su todavía marido resonaba tras haber dejado el apartamento. Y una antigua sensación de temor la invadió. El modo en que él pronunciaba su nombre, alargando la última vocal hasta el infinito, hasta que su nombre volvía a comenzar en otro suspiro: Lela… Lela… aún podía hacerla temblar.

A pesar de que el encuentro no había sido nada de lo que ella había esperado. No había habido violencia, pistolas o sexo, y se habían limitado a una conversación de pocas palabras. "Te voy a traer de vuelta." Y sin razón aparente esas palabras le producían más temor que cualquier pistola cargada apuntando directa a su sien.

El sexo se había disuelto en unos trazos desdibujados de deseo que sólo se podían percibir en cómo él pegaba su cuerpo más de lo necesario al de ella y en cómo sus ojos la escrutaban recreando lo que sus recuerdos le permitían de su cuerpo bajo la ropa. Ella disfrutaba de un modo perverso en tentarle. Una tentación que seguro era un pecado capital, sobre todo para ella. La excitación y el miedo nunca habían estado tan unidos.

Durante menos de un segundo la presión de los recientes acontecimientos, las amenazas de Bishop, la vuelta de su pasado e incluso su reconciliación con Alicia o su encuentro con Lana, le hicieron desear desmoronarse ante la presión, dejar que por un minuto todo la venciese y llorar. En lugar de eso, trago con fuerza el nudo de angustia que se había alojado en su garganta y se dirigió al dormitorio. Escarbó en el agujero de su pasado donde sabía había guardado una cosa más… y entre el polvo y los escombros lo encontró: un paquete de cigarrillos.

Comenzó abrir cajones y rebuscar entre sus cosas en busca de un mechero. "¡Maldita cocina de vitro cerámica!" Tras abrir todos los armarios y cajones, encontró un encendedor dentro de un bolso propaganda de algún bar que no recordaba – como también había olvidado el nombre del amante de esa noche - y suspiró aliviada.

No tenía ceniceros. Entreabrió la ventana del salón y se sentó en el reposacabezas del sillón. El aire gélido de la noche de Chicago se coló para golpearla con la realidad. Por mucho que lo desease nunca dejaría de ser Lela, al menos no del todo. Y volver a encender un cigarrillo era una prueba más de ello.

Aspiró profundamente el humo en la primera bocanada de nicotina, e instintivamente soltó su pelo perfectamente recogido. Lela, solía llevarlo suelto, abierto completamente. Kalinda, era todo lo contrario, y sin embargo, los últimos acontecimientos le habían empujado a esto, a terminar fumando con el pelo suelto frente a una ventana entreabierta. A, de algún extraño y retorcido modo, volver a ser Lela.

Mientras la ceniza consumía cada vez en cigarro, Kalinda disfrutaba del sabor amargo del tabaco, de cómo el humo quemaba su garganta y del alivio de poder expulsarlo al exterior. Su mente vagaba y repetía la breve conversación con su ex marido, repetía todos los pequeños errores y le habían conducido allí esa noche, y todo terminaba en el mismo sitio: Alicia.

Él sabía su nombre. No podía abandonarla. No sabía de qué sería capaz. No podía dejar que la hiriesen, no de nuevo, no por su culpa. Una amarga carcajada acompañó al último calo que le quedaba. Desde que conoció a Alicia había vuelto a ser Lela, al menos más de lo que nunca lo había sido desde que decidido escapar. Se preocupaba por ella, sin fingir, sin tratar de obtener nada a cambio. Disfrutaba de hablar con ella, de su compañía, de ver cómo una persona puede cambiar su vida. La envidiaba por saber mantener el equilibrio entre el cambio y el pasado, lo que ella no había sabido hacer. En ese mismo instante sonó su móvil, era Alicia.

-Kalinda, ¿va todo bien? – su voz parecía genuinamente preocupada y eso le reconfortaba. - ¿le has visto?

-Sí. – dejo escapar el humo que quedaba en sus pulmones y cerró la ventana. - ¿Nos vemos en Gordons? Necesito hablar. –Tan pronto como las palabras salieron de su boca supo que eran ciertas, que necesitaba hablar. Hablar con Alicia. Que de algún modo la Lela que quedaba en ella necesitaba salir.

-Claro.- contestó una sorprendida Alicia.- Tequila. De vuelta a los viejos hábitos.

Kalinda pudo oír su sonrisa.


End file.
